Yashiro
Yashiro (Yee Haa HAA suck my crack) is the boyfriend of Shermie. He has a total of....wait I forgot let me count for a minute if I can count while hearing music... I think he is the father of 7 kids, NO WAIT 8! Background Yashiro is a wannabe singer, because he really is a guitar player, although he claims to be a singer. He truely is idiot. No, I take that back, whoever wrote that on his page on the SNK wiki is the idiot. Anyways, moving on about this stupid man. Yashiro was born in the year xxxx kong because I don't care about looking it up, count 23 years back from 97 and I guess that's the answer? Well, anyhoe, this man met his beloved Shermie when he was 18 years old. WHAT?! He was not, he was really 15 or 16. Let me begin his story over. Yashiro was born in XXXX kong, in a town in Japan. Oh sorry for not writting, I was staring at the SNK wiki and I thought they said he was 99 lbs, but I was stupid because it said 99kg. Well, back to his story. Yashiro grew up in a sexy life, until he turned 13 years old (I WISH MY STUPID 1 button on the keyboard would stop getting stuck!) Yashiro ran away from home because he didn't like the way his parents were treating him. In truth, his parents loved him to death, but he didn't like it when they wouldn't let him date girls until he was 16. And they wouldn't let him get his jig on. So he ran away. He got an under table job as a male prositute because he needed to make some money to rent himself an apartment. He sold himself to women who were desprate for a man. He looked older, and they thought he was older. He never got them pregnant though, he made sure he didn't... When Yashiro turned 15 or 16, he met a woman name Kali. He really loved her a whole lot. He thought they were going to be together forever and get married. They freaked each other one day in the junk yard, and Kali got pregnant with his baby. Kali believed that she raped him, even though he enjoyed it. After Kali gave birth to her son, she named him Larry. He loved his son and wanted to see him, but Kali ran off with him. 2 months pass, and he meets Shermie, a beautiful french woman. He falls in love with her. A week after he met Shermie, he sees a little boy outside playing by a house. He first thought, "Who is that boy? Can I use him for me and Shermie's new son? Can I keep him? Why do I want him?" Yashiro runs over to the little boy and picks him up and sticks him in his bag and runs off with him to his apartment. Yashiro got an aparment by using the money he made as a prositute. Shermie was happy to see a new member added to their family, and welcomed the little boy with opened arms. The little boy told them that his name was Chris, he was asking them where's his mommy, but Shermie and Yashiro would never answer him. Chris also used to try to leave but they made him stay. One day, in 95, when Yashiro was rubbing on himself AKA playing with himself because Shermie wouldn't play with him, he hears a voice singing. He imiticly I CANT SPELL, stops playing with himself and goes to where he hears the sound coming from. It was coming from the living room, he sees the Chris boy singing and liked his voice. He asks him if he wants to create a band, and Chris agrees. Yashiro asks Shermie later that night. Shermie at first didn't know how to play any instrument, but she learned in 5 minutes somehow. Yashiro did too, and he didn't even have to practice. Later, they all sign their self to a record and become a band called CYS. Hey, you reading this, why does Yashiro got a big background? They raised money for being in the band, and Yashiro buys a house and lives in it. He is deeply happy as he has kids with Shermie, even though they somehow grow up quick. Hey someone please add on to this paragraph about his kids. Category:Weird characters